Their new era
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: Just a few disjointed scenes that take place during a special nine months.
1. Their New Era

**A New Era**

"It broke." Chandler sat up, with Monica beside him.

"What do you mean it broke?" she asked.

"I dunno, it's just…broken."

"Well, I guess that means we can't…" Monica was cut off by Chandler kissing her passionately.

"I don't care." He whispered in her ear as he pushed her back down on the bed. "I love you."

* * *

Monica looked at the strip of paper with a smile on her face. Then she ran out of the bathroom.

"Chandler?"

Chandler looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Yeah honey?"

Monica walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "I…I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god! Are you serious!" Chandler couldn't believe it.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Have you taken a test? Have you been to the doctor?"

"Yes I'm sure, I took a test two days ago and saw the doctor yesterday."

"I'm gonna be a daddy" Chandler hugged Monica, then jumped up and started doing his 'Chandler dance'. Then, as the news sank in, he slowly stopped. "Oh my god. I'm going to be a father."

Monica looked at him, worried. How would he take the news? Was this the same Chandler who, just two years before, had been commitment-phobic? She had thought he had changed, but had he really?

Chandler saw the look on Monica's face and realised that she was nervous about his reaction. How could he show her exactly how happy he really was? Chandler thought for a moment, then decided. He walked over to her and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him. Then he placed his hands on her stomach and kissed her passionately.

"That's wonderful baby."

Monica smiled. "You're not gonna be able to call me that when the baby comes." Chandler grinned at her and kissed her again.

* * *

"That there is your baby." The doctor pointed to the screen upon which was the blurry image of their child.

Chandler looked at the screen, then at Monica, lying on the bed with the probe running over her stomach, which was just starting to show. "Wow. Mon is that really our baby?" He looked back at the screen.

Monica looked at the doctor who, seeing Chandler's expression of amazement, smiled at her. "Yeah honey, that's really our baby."

Chandler turned and took Monica's hands. "I can't believe how lucky we are. Look at our beautiful child." Then he kissed her softly on the lips and looked back at the screen.

* * *

Monica sat down and rubbed her aching feet. Chandler walked over to her and took her hands from her feet, putting them in her lap. He rubbed her feet and gave her a full massage.

"Thanks honey." Monica said once Chandler stopped rubbing.

"Miss Geller. I know you've been having problems with your back. And I think I have a diagnosis." Chandler put on a serious voice and Monica smiled and turned around.

"Really? What is it Dr Big?" Monica used the nickname that had often gotten a positive response out of Chandler.

Chandler grinned, and then he grew serious. "Yes. I believe you are pregnant. You are going to have a baby in exactly eighteen weeks."

"Come here you." Monica grabbed Chandler's neck and pulled him towards her, lying back on the bed.

"Wait a second Mon, I don't want to hurt the baby." Chandler rolled off Monica and lay down beside her. "Now, what was it you wanted to do?"

"This" Monica kissed him, tracing his lips with her tongue. He opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue into his mouth as she had done so many times before. He reciprocated, and their tongues fought a battle.

"Oh!"

"What's wrong?" Chandler looked up from kissing Monica's neck. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"It kicked!" Chandler scrambled to sit up.

"Really?" Monica nodded.

Chandler was suddenly shy. "Can I?" He nodded in the direction of her stomach.

Monica laughed. "You are so cute!!" She kissed him softly and took his hand, putting it on her belly.

A moment later… "Was that it?" Chandler asked, excited.

"Yep!"

"Wow!" Another few seconds passed. "Hey, there it is again!" They both giggled.

* * *

"Tell me why I'm letting you do this again?" Chandler looked towards his feet where Monica was painting his toenails.

"Coz I can't see my own feet. I'm fat remember."

"Mon you're not fat, you're pregnant, with my baby which makes it all the more special." Chandler pulled Monica towards him, and sat her next to him on the couch.

"You look gorgeous."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious. There is nothing more beautiful to a guy than the girl having his baby."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Monica kissed Chandler and he stroked her hair.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Monica was woken up. She sat up, mindful of her large stomach.

"Oh my god!"

Hearing her voice, Chandler woke up. "What is it honey?"

"I thought…" Monica trailed off. "Never mind." Chandler leaned back, intent on getting a few more hours sleep but Monica wanted to talk. "Chandler?"

"Yeah Mon?"

"Do you think I'll make a good mom? I always though I would, but now that it's so close, I'm scared"

At this, Chandler sat up again and took Monica's hands. "Monica, listen to me. I never thought I'd find someone who understood me, much less who loved me. But you know what, you've exceeded all my wildest dreams. And I know you are SO ready to be a mom. You're a natural."

"Really" Monica was surprised at Chandler's outburst.

"Yeah. Sweetie you can do it, I know you can."

Monica hugged him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Chandler stroked her hair, thinking about how he could be so lucky as to have this beautiful woman as his fiancée. After a moment, Monica spoke again.

"Oww!"

"What is it?"

"I think it's time."

"Time? It's twelve thirty Mon." Chandler looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"No Chandler, it's _time_."

"Time? Oh you mean…" Monica nodded. "Oh my god! I'll call an ambulance! We've gotta get you to the hospital!" Chandler ran around frantically and Monica smiled, but she grimaced again as another wave of pain hit.

* * *

In the hospital room, Monica made a face every time another contraction hit. Chandler was next to her, with one hand on the small of her back and the other holding her right hand.

"Breathe honey. Remember. In. Out. In. Out" Chandler coached Monica.

"It hurts Chandler" Monica whimpered.

"I know honey…OWW!" Chandler screamed as Monica squeezed his hand.

"That's nothing compared to this!" Monica gestured to her stomach. "You try pushing a watermelon through a keyhole! Get me some ice!"

"OK honey…just wait there…I'll get you…don't go anywhere OK?" Chandler babbled, trying to make sense of the chaos.

"Don't leave me!" Monica held tight to Chandler's hand as he tried to leave.

"OK I'll stay, I'll stay."

"Monica's having the baby!" Chandler yelled into the phone. "Get to the hospital ASAP!"

"Chandler…" Monica's voice floated through the corridor.

"Gotta go. It's room 421." Chandler hung up the phone and raced back into the room.

"Monica, Chandler, are you ready? It's not going to be long now." The doctor asked them after he checked Monica out.

"Yeah," Chandler looked at his fiancée, who was sweating heavily. "We're ready."

When the doctor left, Chandler sat down next to Monica again, placing his hands in the positions they were in before, the left on the small of her back and the right holding her hand.

"I love you. Did I ever tell you that?"

Monica laughed. "Yeah I think I remember you telling me about nine months ago when the condom broke."

They both smiled at the memory of the night when their child was conceived.

"OK Monica, get ready to push." The doctor was back half an hour later, and it was time to have the baby.

In the corridor, Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe were seated on chairs. They could hear Monica's screams and the doctor's commands. Then there was silence. And then they heard a baby's cry.

"Mom and Dad, say hello to your daughter." The doctor handed the pink wrapped bundle to Monica and exited the room.

Monica held her daughter close. Chandler stroked the baby's hand and she wrapped her fist around his finger. Chandler looked up at Monica and noticed she was crying. He too, had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Chandler" Monica breathed. "Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"No." Monica looked up, startled. "You are." At that, both Monica and Chandler started crying and they kissed, tasting each other's salty tears.

* * *

Later, after everyone had come to visit the new family, Chandler sat with Monica on the bed, watching as Monica breastfed their newborn.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"No, you get used to it."

"I wouldn't like her to bite on my nipples."

"She has no teeth, I can't feel anything." Chandler shrugged "And anyway, you don't mind when _I_ bite your nipples." Monica said cheekily.

Chandler grinned. "Totally different situation." There was a short silence until Chandler spoke again.

"What should we name her?"

"Monica."

Monica laughed at Chandler's suggestion. But she quickly sobered when she saw his expression.

"No, not Monica, that would get too confusing."

"What about Stephanie? Stephanie Alexandra?"

"I like it."

"So we'll name her Stephanie Alexandra?"

"Yes, Stephanie Alexandra Bing."

"Hey Steph." Chandler took his daughter out of her mother's arms as Monica buttoned her shirt. "I'm you dada."

Monica and Chandler lay down together, with Stephanie lying on Monica's chest. Chandler put his arm around Monica and stroked her hair.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Chandler asked.

"Well you don't you know." Monica joked.

"I know. You're right I don't." Chandler pulled Monica closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"We must be the luckiest people in the world. We have a beautiful baby girl, great friends,"

"And most of all, we have each other." Chandler cut Monica off.

"I know. I love you Chandler."

"I love you too Monica."

Monica turned towards Chandler and they kissed. Then they turned their heads and watched their newborn daughter.

And with the birth of their first child, came the birth of a new era in the life of Chandler and Monica.


	2. Memories of a New Era

**Memories of A New Era**

Chandler was pacing up and down the altar, hands on his head. "Oh my god, I'm about to be _married_. I can't believe it. What if I stuff up? What if I can't think of anything?"

Ross and Joey tried frantically to calm their friend down.

"Chandler, how do you feel about Monica?" Ross asked.

"I love her."

"Just think about how much you love and adore her and the words will just come to you." Joey said.

"Yeah, he's right Chandler."

"OK, OK, I'm calm." Chandler breathed in deeply. "No I'm not." He started pacing again.

"Dude…" Before Joey could say anything, the music started and everyone fell silent.

Joey and Ross watched Phoebe & Rachel walk down the altar. They wore floor-length navy blue dresses, with white flowers in their hair and a white bouquet which matched the scarf draped over their necks. It was navy in the middle, then faded to white at the ends, halfway down their backs.

Chandler was still panicking inside, but the moment he saw Monica, all his worries drained away. His eyes locked on her.

Joey noticed this and whispered "Told ya,"

Monica saw Chandler and fixed her eyes on him. They only had eyes for each other, it was as if nothing else mattered.

When Monica and her father reached the altar, the priest began the service.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the union of Chandler and Monica. Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"I do." Monica's father lifted her veil and Rachel helped him smooth it behind her. "I love you Monica," kissing her cheek, he went and sat down beside his wife.

The priest went on, "In the time you have been together, your love for and understanding for each other has grown and matured. Now you have decided to live your lives together as husband and wife. Two lives are not united by ceremony, but only in the power, love, and grace of two people. One of the most sacred things under heaven is love for another. It is this that we are here to celebrate today, the love Chandler and Monica have for each other. Monica and Chandler have written their own vows, which they will now recite."

Chandler took Monica's hands in his own, took a deep breath and began. "To be honest with you Monica, I didn't know what to say until I saw you walking down the aisle. I knew that nothing I could ever have written or ever can write will express my love and devotion to you. I love you with all my heart, body and soul. You're everything I ever wanted in a woman, girlfriend and wife. You're my rock, my best friend, my soulmate, my lobster." The gang smiled at the mention of those words. No-one could have matched two other people up so perfectly. "I am the luckiest man in the world. I have the most beautiful woman in the world, standing here before me, willing to marry and spend her life with me. You mean more to me than anything in the world. I love everything about you, especially the way you love me. All of me. And so, from this day forward I pledge my eternal love and devotion to you." Chandler said, with tears in his eyes.

Surprisingly, Monica was dry-eyed. But that soon changed. "Chandler, from the first time I kissed you lips, I knew you were the one. From that time, all you had to do was ask, and I would have agreed to become your wife. But I'm glad we waited. As the priest said, our time together has let our love grow and mature. You were always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on, no matter what. When I need to be held, you hold me, when I need to cry, you provide a shoulder, and when I need assurance, you're there to comfort me. You were always there when I needed you and I don't know how I ever got through life without you. You never left my side and now I won't leave yours. If I make you half as happy as you've made me, it will be the greatest thing I will ever do. From this day forward, I will love, honour and cherish you for the rest of my life." Phoebe handed Chandler a tissue and he gently wiped Monica's eyes, then he leaned in and softly kissed her cheek. When he pulled back, they stared into each other's eyes as if no-one else was there.

"May I have the rings?" the priest broke the moment. Joey and Ross gave him the rings and he turned back to the congregation. Holding up the rings, the priest began "The ring is a circle, with no beginning and no end, symbolizing Chandler and Monica's ever lasting love. Chandler, place the ring on Monica's third finger for her to have as a constant reminder of your love for her." Chandler slid the ring onto her finger, with tears shining in his eyes. "Now Monica…Place the ring on Chandler's third finger for him to have as a constant reminder of your love for him." Monica placed the ring on Chandler's finger gently. "Monica and Chandler have pledged their love to each other, in the giving and receiving of rings, and in their marital vows. I am now honoured to pronounce you husband and wife. I present to you, the congregation, Mrs and Mrs Bing. You may kiss the bride."

Chandler took Monica's face in his hands and softly kissed her lips. It lasted for a few seconds, and then they broke away. Rachel brought their daughter to them, and the new family walked down the aisle, Chandler with one arm around his wife and the other holding their child.

(The scene freezes and turns into a photo in a photo album)

"Is that really what happened at your wedding dad?"

"You bet it is." Chandler answered.

"How come I don't remember it?"

"You were only six months old Steph." Monica said.

"I believe you. What's next?" Stephanie asked, turning the page.

"When you were learning to walk."

(BTW, we don't see their faces until the end, only their hands as they turn the pages)

FLASHBACK

"Come on Stephie, you can do it," Monica said, holding out her arms.

"Go to Mommy Stephie, go to Mommy." Chandler encouraged his ten-month-old daughter.

Stephanie hesitantly moved one foot forward, then the other. Then, in a rush, she took four more steps and fell into her mother's arms.

"Well done!" Monica exclaimed, hugging her daughter. "Now," She turned the toddler around, "go back to Daddy."

Stephanie look tentatively at her dad, then turned around and grabbed Monica. "No!" she yelled.

Chandler's face fell and Monica laughed. "Aw honey," Monica took Stephanie over to her father and hugged him.

"Dadda!" Stephanie cried and jumped into his arms

(The scene freezes and turns into a photo in a photo album)

END OF FLASHBACK

Stephanie laughed. "Did I really do that? I'm sorry dad."

"I remember it was so funny, we were laughing for days afterwards." Monica said.

"And then, twelve months after that your sister Anna was born." Chandler added.

"Gosh I remember that day like it was yesterday." Monica reminisced.

FLASHBACK

"Steph, I'd like you to meet your sister, Anna." Chandler sat next to the bed, with Stephanie on his lap. Before them, on the bed sat Monica with their baby girl in her arms.

"Anna!" Stephanie held out her arms and scrambled up next to her mother.

"Hold on honey," Monica held the baby away from the two-year-old's grasp. "Sit on my lap," she instructed, and Stephanie obliged. "Here you go," Monica lowered the pink-wrapped bundle onto her daughter's lap and held them both tightly.

"Baby." Stephanie said, and touched her sister's face gently. Monica looked at Chandler, and they both smiled.

(The scene freezes and turns into a photo in a photo album)

END OF FLASHBACK

"Aww, that's such a cute photo." Stephanie exclaimed.

"I know. It was so cute when you did that." Monica said as she turned the page.

"Oooh, look this is my first day at school. I remember _that_."

FLASHBACK

"Look at you, all grown up," Monica said when she saw her six-year-old daughter walk down the stairs.

Chandler followed Stephanie, with a squirming toddler in his arms. When he reached the bottom, he let go and Anna ran to her sister.

"Stephie!" she yelled.

"Come on Anna, let's eat some breakfast." Stephanie took her sister's hand and led her to the breakfast table.

Later that day, the whole family took Stephanie to her new school to see her off. Monica, eight months pregnant, knelt down awkwardly and hugged her daughter. Anna ran to them and hugged them both.

(I think you know the drill by now, scene freezes and turns into a photo. This will happen at the end of each flashback, so don't make me repeat it every time)

END OF FLASHBACK

"And a month later you had Courtney." Stephanie said to her mother.

"That's right."

"I remember that. Even Anna remembers _that_."

FLASHBACK

"Where are we going Uncle Ross?" Anna asked. Ross was driving her, Stephanie, and his sons Ben and Jackson away from school.

"We're going to visit your mommy in hospital." Ross answered.

Stephanie looked worried. "Why is she in hospital?"

"She just had a baby. You guys have a new sister."

When they reached Monica's hospital room, Anna and Stephanie ran inside. Monica and Chandler were waiting for them and in Chandler's arms was a new baby. Stephanie was fascinated with her new sister, but Anna was more concerned about her mother.

"Are you alright Momma?" she asked.

"I'm fine sweetie. Take a look at your little sister." Monica answered.

Anna obeyed, and touched her sister's face gently.

Stephanie turned to her mother. "What's her name?"

"Courtney." Monica said. "Courtney May Bing."

Anna got onto the bed with Monica and held out her arms. "Dadda, give me the baby." She commanded.

Chandler and Monica exchanged a smile as Chandler got up and handed the baby to Anna. Monica held Courtney's head while Anna rocked her softly. Stephanie stood by her father and they smiled at each other.

END OF FLASHBACK

"That photo's almost the same as the one of me and Anna."

"Yeah, except that you have blonde hair and Anna has dark hair." Chandler added.

"And then there was your first day at high school." Monica stated.

FLASHBACK

"You look pretty Steph." Courtney said. The seven-year-old touched her sister's new uniform and smiled at Stephanie.

"Thanks Court."

"Come on Anna, you're going to be late!" Monica yelled up the stairs.

Anna came hurrying down the stairs, with one shoe in her hand. "What's the hurry? I don't have to be at school for another hour yet."

"We're going to have family photos before Steph goes to school. So hurry up and finish getting dressed." Chandler said.

Later that morning, when Chandler dropped Stephanie off at her new school, Anna and Courtney were in the back and wished her luck as she stepped out of the car. Immediately, Stephanie's best friend and cousin, Jackson Geller ran up to her and took her arm. He was her Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel's first child, and he was six months younger than her, and they were inseparable.

Their other friends, Summer Johnston (Phoebe's daughter), Charlotte Blake and Thomas McKenzie, met them at the door and the three friends walked into high school together.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Boy, those were the days," Stephanie sighed. "no responsibility, no worries,"

"But you worked hard. How else could you have been dux of year 7?" Monica said.

"Yeah, I know. And then the end of yr 12 came all too soon…"

FLASHBACK

"I can't believe this is our last day of yr 12!" Jackson screamed, as he, Stephanie, Summer and Charlotte made their way down the crowded hallway.

"I know!" Stephanie exclaimed. (typical Monica style)

"Where the hell is Tom?" Charlotte wondered.

"Dunno," was the reply. But Charlotte's question was soon answered when Thomas jumped out in front of them. They all shrieked.

"Bloody hell Tom!" Jackson yelled at his friend.

"You scared me half to death Thomas McKenzie!" Summer slapped Thomas playfully.

During the assembly, yr 12 sang a song to the rest of the school. The song they had chosen was _Viva Forever_, by the Spice Girls.

_Do you still remember, how we used to be  
__Feeling together, believe in whatever  
__My love has said to me  
__Both of us were dreamers  
__Young love in the sun  
__Felt like my Saviour, my spirit I gave you  
__We'd only just begun  
__Hasta Manana, Always be mine_

Stephanie looked around. Every student, every teacher, everyone was watching them sing. She picked out the faces of some of the people she knew; Anna, Courtney, Nicola and Eric Tribbiani, Summer's sister Autumn, Thomas' brother Scott and her other cousins, Jackson's siblings, the twins Rebecca & Madison and their brother Kane.

_Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
__Everlasting, like the sun  
__Live forever, for the moment  
__Ever searching for the sun_

_Yes I still remember, every whispered word  
__The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
__Like a love song that I'd heard  
__Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time  
__Promises made, every memory saved  
__Has reflections in my mind  
__Hasta Manana, Always be mine_

_Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
__Everlasting, like the sun  
__Live forever, for the moment  
__Ever searching for the sun_

Stephanie glanced at her friends. Summer, Jackson, Charlotte and Thomas. They were all going their separate ways after school finished. Charlotte and Thomas were going overseas, and Jackson was going upstate. Who knew when she would see them again?

_But we're all alone now, was it just a dream  
__Feeling unfold, they will never be sold  
__And the secret's safe with me  
__Hasta Manana, Always be mine_

_Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
__Everlasting, like the sun  
__Live forever, for the moment  
__Ever searching for the sun_

END OF FLASHBACK

(Now we see everyone's faces.)

"That was a sad time, those last few days."

"I know honey, but it was the same when I was at school. I cried my eyes out when we sang our song, and then by the next week, I had lost contact with nearly all of my friends." Monica comforted her daughter. "I moved here, and began a new life, as an adult."

"Go away!" The door slammed, and raised voices were heard in the hallway.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"You leave _me_ alone!"

"Don't touch me!"

Courtney and Anna walked into the room, arguing loudly.

"Dad! Make her leave me alone!"

"I'm not touching you!"

"Alright. That's enough you two." Chandler grabbed both Courtney and Anna by the collars. "Make up."

"No!" came the stubborn reply.

Chandler lost his temper. "NOW!"

Both Courtney and Anna became subdued when they heard their father speak in that tone.

"Chandler." Monica walked over and laid a hand on her husband's arm. "Calm down."

Chandler took a couple of deep breaths, and let go of the girls' collars. They turned, but Monica didn't let them get away.

"Courtney. Anna. Come back here." They slunk back. "Now I'm fed up with you two fighting all the time. What were you fighting about?"

Anna looked at Courtney. She looked back at her sister.

"Um, I don't remember." The eighteen-year-old looked ashamed.

"Me neither" Her fourteen-year-old sister was also embarrassed.

"If you don't remember, it can't have been that important." Chandler pointed to the stairs. "So go upstairs and I don't want to hear a word until dinner-time." Courtney and Anna skulked, but walked upstairs anyway.

"God, why do they always fight?" Stephanie spoke up.

"You used to do the same, when you and Anna were little you fought all the time." Monica sat back down beside her daughter.

"Then how come I get on so well with her now?"

"I have no idea."

"Come on, let's go start dinner." Stephanie got up, and pulled her mother to her feet.

Monica Bing – Courtney Cox Arquette

Chandler Bing – Matthew Perry

Stephanie Bing (aged 20) – Christina Aguilera

Anna Bing (aged 18) – Jessica Biel

Courtney Bing (aged 14) – Ashley Olsen

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I need your feedback!


End file.
